it can only make me stronger
by kaaayy1
Summary: Life as Lt.Natalia Speed Flack, and her memories. Bad summary. Story is better. Oh this is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Natalia.**

**Chapter One.**

Life for Natalia "Speed" Flack had never been better than her life was now. She had always had the kind of life that put even a fairytale too shame. It had seemed that everything had always fell into place for her, and it all started in the fourth grade at Urusline Academy.

And this is her story..

It was rather a slow day at the NYPD Crime Lab, Speed was sitting in the break room listening too Lindsay and Danny plan their lifes together, which was something that was a regular thing for them lately. She then began too think of her own life, and how what Lindsay and Danny were doing now, was something that Speed and her husband Don Flack, had done since they were in the seventh grade.

"Speed, Speed, Lieutenant Natalia Flack.." Lindsay called out too her best friend.

"Ohh, yeah sorry Linds, didnt hear you, what?"

"Danny and I are going too get something too eat, you wanna go with us"

"No I think Im good, but if I get too hungry, Ill come and find ya'll" Speed said.

Walking out of the room laughing Danny and Lindsay left, leaving Speed too her thoughts..

You see, Don and Natalia had been elemetary, junior high, high school, and even first year of college sweethearts, but that all changed when Don moved too New York with his father, Don Flack Sr. Don and Speed grew up in New Orleans, both of them had never left the city with the exception of going too New York too vistit Don's dad for vacations. So when they had broken up for what they thought was for good, and Speed had moved too Miami and Don was in New York, they never thought they would see each other again..

Before she had became "Speed" she was Sgt. Natalia Perini, straight from New Orleans, and when she walked into that Miami-Dade Bank of Trust that one day, she never thought she would meet her first husband, Tim Speedle, nor have her first daughter Slayter within a five year period, and lose them both in a horrible gang related stunt within those five years either.

Don had been in and out of relationships, but never did get married or have kids within this time fram, all he did was miss and want the one thing he let go, back into his life.

Until her Lieutenant Horatio Cane and her went up to New York, too help the NYPD catch a crazy killer, who went on a killing spree in both Miami and New York, did she ever come close her life would ever be okay again.

_flashback_

_Standing out side of the NYPD head quarters,_

_"H, we caught with, we finally got him, I mean with the NYPD of course, but he is finally going away __**FOR GOOD**__, and I dont know about you, but Im finally ready too get back home"_

_"Speed, there has acctually been a change of plans"_

_Det. Mac Taylor and Det. Stella Bonasera came walking up_

_"Yeah, Stel, there has kind of been a change of plans for you also.." Mac said._

_Both women looking at each other trying too figure out what their bosses had said until Horatio spoke up,_

_"Speed, Im transfuring you too New York.." Horatio said_

_"And Stella, Im transfuring you too Miami.." Mac stated._

_"Were trading you two" both men said at the same time._

_All Stella could do is break down in disbelief, and Speed couldnt cry, but get angry._

_Speed turned the other way, and just walked away, and as she did this, she hear Horatio say calmy_

_"I, I am still your boss as of right now, and Im promoting you from Sergent too Lieutenant.."_

_flashback over._

Smiling too her self at the memory she had just thought of, not paying attention too her first friend, well best friend since she got here, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes sitting next too her reading the paper.

"What you thinking about L.T" Hawkes said, not looking up from his paper, but still smiling at his best friend.

"Actually when I first found out I would be staying here for good.." she said with a smile..

**A/N-- This is my first story, so i know its probally not all that good, but i thought i would just try it out. Please, please, please REVIEWS!! Ive been reading new york stories for awhile now, and ive noticed that new york readers are good and friendly with reviews, so i hope yall will give me some!**

**I know it does kinda jump from one thing too another, but im just trying too put in all out on the table, and sort through it all later.**

**&&- (L.T is standing for Lieutenant, and if she isnt being call Speed, she is L.T, but the people who call her L.T are only the people who know her and love her the best.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Natalia and Audriannah Jayson.**

**Chapter Two.**

"Ohh, haha I remeber that, well how could I forget. You were one of the biggest hard-asses too ever transfer too the NYPD." Hawkes said laughing.

"Well thats only because I was sad and mad I had too leave Miami, and I was here too do my job..not your friend.." Speed said trying too be serious.

With that said, Mac Taylor walked in the room too get some coffee, he said hey too Speed and Hawkes, then noticed that they couldnt be up too any good, so he walked right back out.

"And when you and Don both found out that you would both be having too work with each other, L.T you crack me up!" Hawkes said laughing even harder.

Which left Speed thinking..again..

_flashback._

_Its Speeds first day on the job, and first day as lieutenant. She was getting looks left and right, but not the kind she wanted. She turned and walked into trace and saw Danny Messer, she walked up too him and said_

_"Well, Messer, do you have anything yet.."_

_Just as that was said she heard another voice say_

_"Danno, you got the goods for me, cause thats all we need too put him away.." Flacks voice trailed off.._

_"Natalia, umm, this is my case, Ive got this, so you can go find something else too do." Flack said._

_Without missing a beat she looked up at her ex and said " Don, I was here first, Ive got this, and I think you can go find some other case, it sucks not being in charge anymore, dont you think? Danny, the results please."_

_With that famous Messer smirk and what the hell is she talking about look, he handed Speed the results._

_Speed said thank you, and walked out. Just as Don was about too do the same, he felt Dannys eyes along with that grin glued too the back of his head._

_"Soo, Flack, I cant help but think that you both know each other from somewhere, and Im not just talking about when she was up here with Cane three weeks ago.. You hidding something" Danny said with his thick accent._

_Sighing and knowing that he wasnt going too get out untill he had some kind of answers for his best friend, he turned around and said "Alright Messer you wanna know how I know her, you remember how I told you about that girl Ive been with pretty much through out my whole entire life.."_

_"Yeah, let me guess, thats like her best friend or something" Danny intrerupted._

_"No, thats not her best friend, thats her. Thats the Natalia I told you about." Don said with an annoyed voice._

_"Man, I didnt know that was her, she is beautiful. How do you not just wanna jump on her, or hold her like there is no tomorrow, or something like that.."_

_"Because I never thought I would ever see her again, I never thought this day would come, and now she is working with us, working with me. Besides, I wouldnt know the first thing too really say too her. I mean Ive kinda missed her over the years, but she has been married, I, I just dont know what too even begin too say!" Flack said practicaly frantic at this point._

_"Well, Im sure it couldnt be that hard, I mean, from the way it sounds, you guys know, or knew each other better then you knew yourselfs.." laughing Danny said._

_Little did both guys know that Speed was standing out side listening too what they were saying, and when she heard that Don would sometimes miss her, all she wanted too do is love him like no tomorrow. Because she missed him more then he ever could think, nights when it would just be her and Tim, she would wish it was Don she was snuggling on the couch with..and now that she really did have the chance too try too get back with him, it was just overwhelming too her._

_When he walked out of trace, she pulled him aroung the corner and said "I know I have been anything but suttle and nice and everything we said we would be if we ever saw each other again, but Im willing too try if you are, after work, would you wanna go get something too eat, just too catch up on old times.." Speed said all in one breath._

_Thinking too himself for a second Flack finally said "Yeah, I guess, I mean one dinner couldnt hurt anything, and it has been a long time since we have even looked at each other face too face."_

_On cloud nine Speed said "Okay, so Ill meet you out front at sevenish then?"_

_They agreed and went their separt ways for the day, then met out in front like they had said around sevenish. Flack had taken her too one of his favorite places, where they stayed almost the whole night catching up on the last seven years with out each other._

_flashback over._

When she finally snapped out of the trance like state she was in, she realized that she had left Hawkes talking too himself, for God knows how long.

"And then Don finally came too pick up A.J.." Hawkes said finally done with his story.

"Oh my Lord, Audriannah Jayson, Im almost late and I almost forgot, I have too go pick her up. Sorry Sheldon, but I gotta get the kid." Speed said with a laugh leaving Hawkes too his thoughts.

Running out too the elevator she met her husband.

"Oh and where are you going in such a hurry, Speed?" Flack said.

"Well I was talking too Hawkes and I almost forgot too get our daughter from daycare. Wait, where are you going.."

"Ha ha, I saw you talking too Shel, and thought you must have forgotten, so I figured I would go get her, which is no big deal, seeing that she is my daughter too." Flakc said with a chuckle.

"You know babe, Ive got an idea, since things are going kinda slow, why dont be both go get Audriannah together.." Speed said with a smile.

**a/n-here is a little more too the puzzle. like i said, i was just trying too get everything out on the table before i unraveled it all.**

**ohh and, audriannah jayson is speed and flacks daughter, but im sure yall figured that out.**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Natalia and Audriannah Jayson.**

**Chapter Three.**

"Wow babe, I dont think I can even remeber the last time we went too pick up A.J. as a family, its kinda nice" Flack said.

"Yeah, well, you better enjoy this, because this never happens, and Im sure the next it will, well, it will be awhile from now with our scheduels the way they are." Speed said too her husband.

"Im sure A.J. will be happy too see both of us getting her." Flack said.

As Flack and Speed continuted too drive down the busy Manhattan street, Speed once again got lost in her own thoughts..

_flashback._

_Sitting on the couch of her and Don's apartment, waiting anxiously for Don too get home from work Speed began too think 'what if he is upset about it, well of course he wont be upset about it, we have been talking about the moment since we were thirteen years old'. Trying too calm herself down Don walks in the apartment._

_"Honey, Im home." He called out too his wife._

_"Speed, are you here, did you hear me, I said Im home.." Beggining too think something was wrong, Don ran towards their bedroom, not even noticing his wife sitting on the couch._

_Finally finding her voice, Speed calls out "Im in the living room baby."_

_Walking into the living room, Flack can tell that there is something going on with his wife, but he isnt sure what it is. He sat down next too his wife and began questioning her._

_"Natalia, is everything okay, I mean did you just not hear me calling for you..or whats going on.."_

_"No Don I heard you, I was just trying too work up the nerve too tell you something."_

_"Okay, now you really starting too freak me out, whats going on? Are you chea.." Don began too say, but Speed cut him off._

_"Don, no, no, no its not anything like that, are you totally crazy or something."_

_"Okay well then what the hell is going on with you, you have been acting funny the last couple of days and I wanna know whats going on!!."_

_"Im pregnant.." Speed wispered._

_Flack looked at her with a blank expression._

_"Please, dont be upset or anything. Ive been so worried about what you would say or do._

_Flack pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her on the top of her head and finally finding his own voice Flack said "Your really pregnant..of course Im not mad, why would you even ever think that I would be. Natalia, Ive never been more happy ever in my life!! I mean are you sure you deffinently pregnant?"_

_"Well of course Im sure, I wasnt going too tell you untill I was totally sure. I took a home test about six days ago, and that came back positve, so just too make sure I made a doctors appointment, thats why I left the office so early today. And I dont know why I thought you would be upset, I guess its just something every girl thinks when they find out their pregnant.. I was the same way with Tim when I found out I was pregnant with Slayter.." Speed said releaved._

_"Well, Im no where near mad, Im soo happy right now, this is the second greatest day of my life!" _

_"Oh yeah, and whats your first.."Speed questioned._

_"Meeting you Natalia." Flack said sweetly._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nine months later Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe are standing in the delivery room with Speed as she is holding their hands while Speed gives birth too her child._

_"Okay Mrs.Flack, I just need one more push, and you will beable too hold you baby. Can you do that for me" The doctor said._

_With that said Speed pushed and fifteen seconds later Natalia "Speed" Flack heard the most beautiful sound the whole world._

_"Congratulaions, you have a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor yelled up too Speed and Flack._

_After having so many visitors, watching so many other people hold their daughter but them, and announcing too Danny and Hawkes and Mac that they would be her God fathers, and telling Lindsay that she would be her God mother, Natalia and Don Flack could finally enjoy their baby too them selves. Even if it was two o'clock in the morning.._

_"It still hasnt hit me that Im a father yet.." Flack said looking at the baby in her own little crib._

_"Hmmm, well it will, and when it does hit you that you are a parent, its the worlds greatest feeling." Speed shot back at him._

_"Hey, we still dont have a name for her babe" Speed said._

_"Well, I thought we agreed on this years and years ago, back when Colston and Dawson had their baby in the eleventh grade, remember, you and I stayed up all night talking about what we were going too name our baby, when and if we ever had one.." _

_"How could I forget something like that, I just didnt think you remembered."_

_"Oh I do, I even picked out her middle name. We agreed I could pick out the middle name, and you could pick out the first name.." Flack said handing his wife the clip board with the birth cirtificate ready too be filled out._

_With that said Speed took it and wrote down 'Audriannah Jayson Flack'. When she was done filling it about she called the nurse into the room so the nurse could have it. After the nurse left she picked her sleeping daughter out of the basket and looked over at her now sleeping husband and quietly said "Thank you God, for giving me another chance at being a mother and a wife.."_

_flashback over._

"Natalia, Natalia were here.." Flack now shouting at his wife.

"What, oh sorry, I must have been thinking again."

Yeah well you need too learn how too think and listen"

Playfully hitting her husband, they got out of the car and walked up too the daycare,

As soon as they walked in they saw their small, warm baby blue eyed, brown haired daughter coloring a picture. They look up at each other and walked over too behind her, pulled up chairs and sat next too A.J. on both sides of her smiling at each other.

About ten seconds A.J. looks up at says "MOMMMMYY, DADDDDYY! I COLOR A PICTURE! LOOK!!"

After look at the picture and everything else Audriannah wanted too show them, they finally left and headed back too the lab.

Just as they had got the daughter buckeled in, she looks up at her parents and says "I wuvvv you Mamaa and Daddy."

**a/n--reviews, reviews, reviews! even if you dont really like it, review it! haha.**


End file.
